


Wishful Thinking

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, if ya wanna cry now would be the time to do so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: JD and Veronica have a brief moment alone before school, and for just a little while, Veronica thinks they might be perfect.





	

“Since when have Octobers in Ohio been so freezing?” Veronica complained, shaking. She and JD were walking to school together as they had every day since they started dating, and they were experiencing an unusually cold morning.

“You think this is bad, you should see Michigan in the winter,” JD said, watching as his breath clouded in front of him.

“I don’t even care how cold it is, anywhere’s better than here,” Veronica grumbled. It had been a few days since JD promised her he was done hurting people. He said he wanted a normal life with her, and she believed him when he said he wanted to; she just didn't know if he would be able to do it, despite how much she knew he wanted it. Still, she tried her best to trust him and not worry about it, choosing to focus instead on how amazing things were when they were happy. How her day brightened when he came to her house every morning. How her heart leapt whenever he stopped at her locker to kiss her. How amazing their nights were, sometimes filled with disgustingly soft words of love and gentle touches, and other times filled with some far less than gentle, but nonetheless incredible feelings.

“I’ll have to take you to the mountains someday. I lived in Niagara Falls for a few weeks one winter. It made this weather seem like summer. Pretty, though. It was one of the few places I didn't hate.”

“I couldn't hate anywhere more than Ohio,” she said bitterly. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. “I love Ohio. It’s the best place I’ve stayed by far.” He turned to her and adjusted her scarf, which was falling off her neck. “Or maybe I just love something _in_ Ohio.” He said lowly.

“Not the temperature, that's for sure,” she said, shaking her head. “Aren't you freezing? That coat doesn't look that heavy.”

He shrugged. “Maybe I’m just warm blooded.”

She shivered again. “What luck,” She said through chattering teeth. JD rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Okay,” He sighed jokingly. “Come here.” He opened his coat, inviting her in. She grinned and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He held her tightly, his coat big enough to enfold them both completely.

“Warmer?” He asked.

“Warmer,” she confirmed in relief.

She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, listening to his heartbeat. It was moments like this that she was able to forget everything; what happened with Heather, Kurt, Ram, what a disaster both of their lives were, whether or not he’d keep his promise. She didn't think about any of that.

All she thought about was how warm she was wrapped up in his coat, and how he smelled like cherries and cigarettes, and how the steady, calming beat of his heart made her want to curl up and go to sleep right there, standing up in his arms.

She knew they’d be late to school, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All she wanted to do was stay there and know that he wasn’t hurting anyone, and no one was hurting him.  
She hoped she’d be able to do that forever.


End file.
